Icthlarin's Little Helper
Details Walkthrough The Wanderer will have a strange reaction to your cat (if you don't have it with you, or it is in your inventory, it won't work.) She will tell you that if you get your cat away from her, she will tell you about the secret entrance to Sophanem. After pick you up your cat, she will ask for a tinderbox and full waterskin. Once you give them to her, she will hypnotize you and you'll enter a small cave (you can now use this passage to enter the city at any time). You will end up outside a pyramid in Sophenem many hours later, and a canopic jar will appear in your inventory. Touch the door of the pyramid to begin the first flashback. Flashback 1 Every now and again during the quest, you'll experience a flashback where you remember what you did while you were hypnotised. You need to play through these in order to progress through the quest. During the first flashback, you will need to go through the pyramid. You'll see some wall crushers. Stand on the opposite wall and don't go next to them, as they will damage you if you do. Once you're past the crusher blocks, you'll find pit traps in the next hallway. If you step on the wrong spot, you'll fall into a pit and end up at the beginning of the pyramid. Stay along the left wall until you pass the whitish rectangle on the wall, then go to the right side. Continue walking until you are opposite a square. Go back to the left side until you pass a candle. Switch to the right wall once more. You'll see Mummies (level 84). They will attack you, simply go past them. You'll also see Scarab swarms (level 96) crack out of the ground. They hit 2 damage on you really fast and can do a 2 damage poison condition. Continue to some more wall crushers. Past these, you'll eventually find a large pit. Jump over it (you'll need some run energy. If you fail, you'll reappear near the second set of wall crushers). Go to the left door and open the puzzle door. You need to solve a puzzle. The objective is to flip all of the tiles onto their gold sides. There is no required number of flips that you must make, nor is there any sort of limit. Each time you flip a tile, the 8 tiles around it will also flip. Once you've solved it, you'll wake up fully healed outside the pyramid. After Flashback 1 After you finish the flashback, talk to the Sphinx, asking for help, and he will ask you this question: "A husband and a wife have 6 sons. Each son has a sister. How many people are in the family?" The answer is 9. If you guess wrongly, you will lose your cat. Once answered correctly you will receive a token so you can speak to the High Priest. Go to the High Priest, located west of the city, and ask him about the remains. He will tell you to put them in the burial chamber. Go back through the pyramid. When you reach the pit, you'll enter another flashback. Flashback 2 You'll be starting exactly where you left off with your last flashback. Pick up the jar that you had in your inventory before (there are four). As soon as you try to pick up your jar, a guardian will attack you. It can be anywhere from level 63 to level 81. Once you've defeated it, pick up the jar. Backtrack until the flashback ends. After Flashback 2 After the flashback is over, you will say to yourself that you think you should put the jar back. Go to the west door. This time you have to solve a puzzle that flips 9 squares. Turn all of the tiles to their gold side, then enter the room. Drop the jar where you found it and go back to the High Priest. He will ask if you could prepare a ceremony. Find the Embalmer, south east of the high priest, near the water symbol, and talk to him. He will ask for a bucket of sap, linen, and a bag of salt. The bag of salt is bought from a slayer master, and buckets of sap can be obtained by using a knife with an evergreen while you have a bucket. Then head to the city's eastern side to find the carpenter, who can be found east of the bakery stall. Give him your willow log. (After the quest he will buy willow logs from you at 40gp each in groups of 1, 2, 5, 10, and 20.) Next, head a bit north to the Linen Worker with a purple headpiece. Buy a sheet of linen. Then go back to the Embalmer. Give the items to him. (After the quest he will buy buckets of sap from you at 30gp each in groups of 1, 2, 5, 10, and 20.) Head back to the High Priest and he will tell you to talk to the Carpenter. Go speak to the Carpenter and he will give you the symbol. Next, go back into the pyramid until you reach the pit. Once you get past it, go to the east room. Enter it. Flashback 3 You will find an unholy symbol in your inventory. Go back through the West door and use it with any Sarcophagus around the walls. After Flashback 3 You will speak to yourself again, saying that you should not have done that. Jump across the pit again and reenter the eastern burial chamber. After a cutscene, you'll learn that the Wanderer was behind it. She is really the Devourer, an evil goddess, and she'll possess one of the priests. You will fight a level 91 Possessed Priest. Use protect from magic and kill him. (he drops a attack, strength, magic, or defence potion. They are 4 doses each). Talk to the High Priest again then leave the room. Flashback 4 You'll experience another flashback. This one is simply a cutscene. You will be escaping from the pyramid, and Icthlarin, god of the dead, will dehypnotize you with the help of the previous high priest. After Flashback 4 You will find yourself back in the eastern burial chamber. Head outside and talk to the High Priest to complete the quest. Congratulations! Quest Complete! Reward *2 Quest points *4,500 Thieving experience *4,000 Agility experience *4,000 Woodcutting experience *Amulet of Catspeak *Access to the city of Sophanem Category:Quests